Piper Curda
Piper Joy Curda is an american actress. She has appeared previously on A.N.T. Farm (as Kennedy Van Buren aka Kumiko Hashimoto) and Rule the Mix (a webshow for disney.com). She is very active on her social networking sites including Twitter, Instagram, and her Facebook fan page. She portrays Jasmine Kang on I Didn't Do It. Biography Born in Tallahassee, Florida, and raised in Chicago, Illinois, Curda is the second oldest of five children. She made her acting debut at the age of nine, with her older sister Riley, in the stage production of “The King and I,” at the Drury Lane Theatre. She went on to appear in several local theater productions, as well as commercials and print campaigns, before landing the role of Roly Poly in the Broadway musical “The 101 Dalmatians,” directed by Jerry Zaks (Two and a Half Men, Everybody Loves Raymond), in which she spent nine months touring the country. Disney Channel fans are familiar with Curda for her starring role as Casey in the popular Disney.com series, “Rule the Mix,” as well as her recurring guest star role as Kennedy Van Buren on “A.N.T. Farm.” Her television credits include guest star roles on “Rizzolli and Isles,” “Malibu Country,” “Body of Proof” and “Law and Order: SVU,” as well as a supporting role in Hallmark Channel’s “Reading Writing & Romance.” Additionally, she voiced the character of Debby Kang in Disney XD’s animated series, “Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.” Curda competed in gymnastics until she was eleven and continues to enjoy healthy activities, such as tap dancing, yoga and boxing. Her interests also include writing poetry, singing, songwriting and playing the drums. She recently HATES playing the guitar and collaborating with fellow musicians to record original songs. Her father currently serves in the U.S. Army Reserve, and has served in both active duty and reserve positions for the past twenty-eight-years. She and her four siblings collaborated on the EP entitled “While You Were Away…”, featuring songs they wrote and recorded to celebrate their father, who was deployed to Afghanistan at the time. Together they support various charitable organizations focused on serving veterans and their families. Curda received the CARE Award in 2010 and 2011 for excellence in acting, academics and community involvement. Piper recently released her new single 'Losing You' on iTunes and shortly after released a music video to go along with it that can be viewed on her YouTube page. Piper also released a second single on iTunes called 'Messing With My Head' recently. Trivia *Piper played Kumiko Hashimoto/Kennedy Van Buren on Disney Channel's Original series A.N.T Farm in 6 episodes of season 3. *She has 4 siblings. One is older named Riley than the other three kids are younger Major, Glory and Saylor *She received a CARE Award in 2010 and 2011 for excellence in acting, academics, and community involvement. *Piper is also a singer. *She also plays the drums like her I Didn't Do It co-star, Austin North. *She played Roly Poly in the U.S. premiere of the Broadway tour, The 101 Dalmatians Musical. *She starred in a Disney webshow, Rule the Mix, where she kissed her co-star (Hudson Thames) in the last episode. *She is good friends with A.N.T Farm's and Mighty Med's ''star, Jake Short. *She's good friends with her ''I Didn't Do It co-star, Olivia Holt. *She has read all the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books by Rick Riordan. *Piper calls her fans "Peeps." *She enjoys reading. *Piper has often mentioned her longing for Disney to relaunch the Disney Channel games. *She appeared in a Wong Fu Productions video, "Save the Date" *''I Didn't Do It'' is her second appearance on a Disney Channel show. *She's written a song called "Losing You," and has a music video for it. *She's a big fan of the movie'', Frozen''. *Her favorite color is Dark Color *Her father serves In the U.S. Army. *She has landed a lot of guest roles and reccuring roles but portraying Jasmine is her first main role in a TV show. *Her sister Saylor Curda plays her younger self on I Didn't Do It. *She ships Jogan. *She is Christian. *She loves her fans. *She's going to guest star in Every Witch Way. *Her all time favorite type of clothing is big sweaters and flannels. *If she could switch places with one of her siblings for one day, she would switch places with her 14 year old brother Major. She would switch with him because he has a really interesting thought process. *Her favorite type of juice is cranberry juice. *She cannot live without doughnuts and cheesecake. *In 10 years, she'd like to be far ahead in her career. In her ideal world, she would win awards like the Academy Awards. *She wouldn't date a guy her friends hated. *She has a role in Teen Beach Movie 2, the sequel to Disney Channel's hit musical. She plays a character named Alyssa (supposedly, Mack's best friend in the real world) *She likes wearing overalls. *Her younger sister sometimes portrays Young Jasmine. Filmography Gallery External Links Twitter Facebook References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast Category:Female Main Cast Category:Female Category:Female Cast Category:Jasmine